Acogedor
by Ena00
Summary: Haizaki tiene el mal hábito de aferrarse a Mizukamiya mientras duermen juntos. [Drabble] [Au] [Yaoi/BL] [Inazuma Eleven Ares] [Haizaki x Mizukamiya]


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Ares y sus personajes son propiedad de Level 5.

**Advertencia:** Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL con romance, ooc, cursilerías y problemas.

**Nota:** Los personajes tienen 19 años aqui.

**XxxX**

Seiryuu observa con diversión a Ryouhei refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras se arregla el cabello. Lleva más de diez minutos frente al espejo de la recamara cepillando una y otra vez su larga cabellera.

—¿No crees que lo estas cepillando demasiado?—comentó con diversión Mizukamiya desde la mullida cama. De algún modo el ver a su querido novio de aquella forma le parecía lindo.

—Supongo—murmuró Haizaki antes de colocar el cepillo en uno de los cajones de su armario. Seguidamente se dirigió a la cama y tomó asiento en el borde con su mirada fija en el suelo.

Mizukamiya suspiro al verlo.

—¿No vas a dormir?—preguntó Seiryuu mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Haizaki lo observó con inseguridad—Te dije que no me importa—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello hizo sonrojar a Ryouhei.

Desde hacía una semana ambos habían empezado a vivir juntos y todo iba muy bien, el departamento que alquilaban quedaba cerca de la universidad a la que asistían así qué ambos iban y volvían juntos. Teniendo cuatro años de relación, podían convivir bajo el mismo techo sin problema alguno.

Todo estaba bien a excepción del momento de dormir.

Cuando Mizukamiya sugirió que lo mejor sería compartir la cama todas las noches, Haizaki no protesto y aceptó. Después de todo no sería la primera vez.

Pero en cuanto los días pasaron, ambos descubrieron algo realmente vergonzoso o, al menos, lo era para Ryouhei.

Luego de su tercer noche durmiendo juntos, Haizaki descubrió que posee el mal hábito de aferrarse a lo que tienen a su lado mientras duerme y, en este caso, a Mizukamiya.

No es que le molestara al mayor aquello, es más, le gustaba y le parecía tierno que Ryouhei se avergonzara tanto por ello.

Mizukamiya no veía el problema con ello, ambos eran pareja y habían hecho cosas mucho más vergonzosas que abrazarse mientras duermen, pero al parecer a Haizaki aun le causaba vergüenza ser cariñosos en la intimidad.

—Mañana sera un dia pesado-dijo Seiryuu recordando que en la mañana tendrían que asistir al entrenamiento matutino del club de fútbol y luego ir a clases—Deberías descansar—sentenció.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente Ryouhei antes de acomodarse en la cama y darle la espalda a su amante. Mizukamiya soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo al ver tal acción.

Haizaki podía ser tan tierno en algunos momentos.

—Buenas Noches—dijo Seiryuu antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara a su derecha y acurrucarse cerca de Haizaki.

Era febrero y el frío clima de temporada se sentía más vivaz que nunca, era por ello, también, qué no le molestaba para nada qué Haizaki se aferrara a él, juntos de aquella manera podían permanecer en calor y dormir plácidamente. Aunque está seguro de que, aunque fuera verano, el nunca se molestaría por ello.

Mizukamiya no pudo evitar reír sonoramente al imaginar el alboroto que, seguramente, Haizaki armaría en verano, cuando el permanecer demasiado juntos al momento de dormir sería "problemático".

El repentino movimiento de la cama lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos encontrándose cara a cara con Ryouhei.

—¿De qué te ríes?—exigió saber Haizaki mientras se acurrucaba cerca del contrario. Su voz sonaba un tanto adormilada.

—De nada—dijo Mizukamiya con calma. Haizaki bufo sin creerle.

—Como sea...—murmuró antes de envolver en un abrazo a Mizukamiya y depositar un pequeño beso en su frente—Esto está bien, ¿Verdad?—dijo sorprendiendo gratamente al contrario.

—Por supuesto—dijo Seiryuu lleno de felicidad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al igual que las de Haizaki.

—Si te incomodo al dormir dimelo—comentó Haizaki divirtiendo al otro. Aun si fuera así, Mizukamiya, nunca se lo diría por el simple gusto de poder permanecer de aquél modo.

—Si, si—musitó el mayor mientras se acomodaba mejor y correspondía al abrazo de Haizaki con cariño.

—Buenas noches—murmuró Haizaki antes de caer dormido. Seiryuu sonrió ampliamente al oírlo.

—Buenas noches—dijo antes de cerrar su ojos y dejarse caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Seguramente en la mañana sus brazos se sentían entumecidos y doleran, pero poco puede importar eso ahora. Quieren permanecer de aquel modo tan acogedor con el otro y esperan poder pasar mas momento así en el futuro.

**XxxX**

Hola!

Hace tiempo que he querido publicar algo de este par tan lindo y finalmente lo he hecho! Espero les haya gustado pese a lo corto que fue. Quizas en un futuro escriba algo mas largo.

En fin, gracias por leer!

Que tengan un bonito dia~


End file.
